


Unlike Any Other

by karrenia_rune



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Fic or Treat Meme, Gen, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/pseuds/karrenia_rune
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Eat Drink and Make Merry 2020





	Unlike Any Other

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jungle_ride](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungle_ride/gifts).



Disclaimer: Grimm and its world and characters belong to its creators and producers and NBC. It is not mine.

"Unlike Any Other"

It wasn't often that Nick had had an opportunity to enjoy some down-time and he had planned to head home and just take a shower and then collapse into bed, figuring he'd fall asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. 

Instead, he found a note from Monroe asking him to meet him at Geraldo's. 

It was unexpected, more so because Geraldo's was a pretty swanky joint and not something that Nick could easily afford even on a Portland's police detective's salary.  
He'd called Monroe back and asked if he meant tonight and if he needed to bring anything. If this was about the case he'd be 'working on the last few weeks.  
In all honesty, felt more like he'd have more success banging his head against a brick wall, then they could find less expensive places to meet for a late dinner and drinks.  
Monroe's reply was brief. Yes, just bring yourself.  
**  
So, after a quick shower and a change out of his sweaty and dirty clothes, Nick found himself waiting at the podium where the host escorted him to a booth where Monroe was waiting for him dressed in a burgundy button-down shirt and a khaki slacks. His long mane of hair was slicked back and he looked like he belonged in among the well-heeled crowd of the restaurant.

Nick sat down across from him and ran a hand across his freshly-shaven jaw. "Not that I'm complaining, but to what do I owe the honor?"

"No reason," Monroe replied. "I felt like going out and since that's a pretty rare occasion, I thought to myself, if we're going out on the town; why not do it in style?"  
"You do look good, I'll admit." 

"Thanks. I'm surprised, you clean up pretty good yourself," Monroe replied, fiddling with the menu. Nick's tall, gangly frame and broad shoulders were clad in a blue shirt, the soft cotton of stretching across his broad shoulders. It was a shade of blue that really made his eyes stand out; not that Monroe noticed such things. 

He'd been friends with Nick for a good while now, even though at the first meeting during another dangerous and difficult case he'd been considered a suspect.  
When he'd found out that there was more to Nick Burkhardt than good looks and his skills as a cop; that he was in fact one of the legendary Grimms.

Monroe's every instinct, every lesson stepped in the traditions of the Wessen should have been screaming at him: Danger! Danger! He's a Grimm. Stay Away!. Monroe had seesawed back and forth, fighting his own nature as a Blutbad, and had he listened to those instincts he might not have become friends with Nick despite the fact that they were different. 

But as they had come to get to know each other; they had a lot in common, too.

"Did you some more information for me about the Fleming case?" Nick asked.

"For just one night let's not talk shop; if that's all right with you, Nick?"

"Of course, Monroe." Nick nodded. "I can do that. Have you been here before?"

"Once or twice. A friend of mine recommended it. "You can stick with the traditional Latin fare or the chef here has a wonderful way with Latin/Medterrian fusion style. You really can't go wrong with either choice."

"You'll probably order something vegetarian, right?"

"Ha Ha. I am that predictable?" Monroe replied mock-severely.

"No, not really. I wouldn't say predictable, it's just that you're into vegan, right?"

At that particular junction in the evening, the waiter came to take their orders. "Good evening, gentlemen. Welcome to Geraldo's. I am Marcos, and I'll be your waiter this evening. What can I get you?"

"Eggplant Parmesan with a side salad with a strawberry vinaigrette dressing and a leave a bottle of red wine."

"Very good. and for you, Sir," Marcos asked turning to Nick.

"Um, I'm not really sure, everything looks good. What do you recommend?" Nick realized he really did have a limited palate when it came to food and was feeling a bit lost among the myriad of choices on the menu in front of him.

"I'm partial to the Greek-inspired part of our menu and right now that's been very popular. I'd go with the Moussaka and grape leaves."  
Nick nodded, I'll have that, then."  
Marcos nodded and jotted down their orders. "I'll get these in right away."

"Good choice," Monroe remarked. "I've thought about making it myself but I either under bake it and leave the layers unevenly baked, and there's nothing worse than soggy dough."

"Nothing?" Nick asked arching one eyebrow towards his hairline.

"Nothing, you culinary philistine!" Monroe scoffed and then continued. "Most versions are based primarily on sautéed aubergine (eggplant) and tomato, usually with minced meat, mostly lamb. However, the Greek version includes layers of meat and eggplant topped with a Béchamel ("white") sauce and baked. It seems likely that the Greek moussaka has Arab origins and is related to the Levantine musakhkhan, with the word moussaka derived from this Arab word."

"I'd forgotten what an erudite you are. How many languages do you speak?" Nick knew that Monroe spoke German fluently and his knowledge of Wessen culture and traditions had helped him out tremendously both as a cop and a Grimm. As a Grimm, he didn't know where he would have been or what would have happened if he had not had his friends in his corner. He was still balancing on the sheer knife's edge of indecision on whether or not to let his friend and partner, Hank Griffin, in on the closely guarded secret of the world of Grimms and Wessens; but that was a discussion for another time.

"A few," Monroe admitted somewhat chagrined.

"But, in the interests of broadening your culinary education."The modern Greek version of Moussaka was created by the French-trained Greek chef Nikolaos Tselementes in the 1920s."  
Their waiter came back with a platter and their food. Setting the food down on their table he said. "Wait a bit, the plate's very hot. I'll be right back with the wine. Enjoy."  
Monroe thanked the man and continued with his food lesson:

"A classic recipe has three layers that are separately cooked before being combined for the final baking: a bottom layer of sliced eggplant sautéed in olive oil; a middle layer of ground lamb lightly cooked with chopped or puréed tomatoes, onion, garlic, and spices (cinnamon, allspice and black pepper); and a top layer of Béchamel sauce or savory custard. The composed dish is then layered into a pan and baked until the top layer is browned. Moussaka is usually served warm, not piping hot; if cut hot out of the oven, moussaka squares tend to slide apart and consequently the dish needs some resting time to firm up before serving. Reheating, however, does not present the same problem."

"I thought you said something about soggy dough?" Nick asked.

"That's only if you don't bake the layers through. There's' a vegan version in Tselemente's cookbook which I refer to often which includes neither meat nor poultry, just vegetables, like eggplant and tomatoes, and bread crumbs."

"Monroe, I don't think I've ever thanked you enough...for, well everything. He stammered, palms sweaty and clammy all at once.

"Shush, eat your dinner and don't get all mushy on me. It doesn't suit you." Monroe said as he began to tuck into his own dinner. "Ah, perfection, I swear if I could pick the brain of Geraldo's head chef, I would. Eggplant is a highly under-appreciated ingredient."

Nick laughed and a broad smile stretched across his face. "I'm sure it is. And I don't think I've ever appreciated Greek cuisine. Thanks for doing this."

Monroe opened the wine bottle and the cork came bursting out of the bottle with a loud popping noise that to Nick Burkhardt sounded nearly similar to that of a gun going off; and he could not help notice that he flinched. He thought he'd gotten over that by now. 

As his Captian and commanding officer, Sean Renard told him a first shooting is not an easy thing to get over; it takes time.  
Nick did not want anything negative to get in the way of the two of them just enjoying this quiet, pleasant night on the town and he shoved the difficult and churning emotions roiling within him a back corner of his mind.

"This is good, the pastry is really flaky."

"Excellent," Monroe replied. "Have some wine, as he poured some into each of their glasses.

Nick reached over and took a sip, rolling the rich flavor around in his mouth. "This is good stuff; potent stuff." If I drink too much I might have to have Hank cover me if I get in late to work because of a hangover."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about such things, Nick, given who you are and your ah, unique constitution, I figure it would take a lot of ah, imbibing before you started feeling the effects of the wine."  
"Ah, you're just saying that to butter me up," Nick replied, feeling some but most of the tension of the last two weeks start to slough away.

"Yeah, is it working" Monroe replied with a mischievous grin.

"Yeah," Nick replied.

"Good, because if you thinking I'm treating for this swanky meal you're wrong. You're paying half."

"I knew there was a catch to the invitation," Nick replied, grinning.

"And, Nick, just fair warning, but you'd better not pull that old trick of oh, but I seemed to have left my wallet in at home, or so help him, I will bean you with this fork, Just you try me."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Nick replied, no sure if his friend was kidding or not. Not that he would skip out on paying his share, but it was good to know that they had reached this turning point in their relationship that they could sit at a table in a fancy restaurant and just enjoy fine food, a good wine, and each other's company. It was a rare thing and Nick knew he valued it and he hoped that Monroe did too.


End file.
